Superbia
by asdf42
Summary: Viñeta.·El Retrato de Dorian Gray·. Si tan solo el destino no hubiese estado en su contra aquella tarde. Aquel mismo destino que lo llevó a conocer a Dorian Gray se lo había quitado para dárselo al mundo.


**Titulo**: Superbia

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: General

**Disclaimer:** El Retrato de Dorian Gray es obra de Oscar Wilde, no mía –lamentablemente para su servidora-.

* * *

"_**Todo arte es completamente inútil"**_

Oscar Wilde, Prefacio – El Retrato de Dorian Gray

La soberbia podía ser un pecado ciertamente peligroso. A diferencia de sus otros seis hermanos, la soberbia nacía de la propia necesidad ególatra de rendirse pleitesía a si mismo. De ahí podían desencadenar otros de los vicios como la envidia por las cualidades de los demás, o la lujuria por el prójimo.

Sí, la soberbia podía ser perfectamente el pecado del hedonista victoriano. El culto a las frívolas banalidades cotidianas, una cotidianidad decadente y subyugada al inminente cambio de siglo. Soberbia propia de cada uno de los que componían la sociedad, desde las altas clases aristocráticas hasta la más baja estirpe condenada a los confines de la ciudad. Soberbia en la hipocresía moral, en el cinismo de los espectáculos que entretenían con realidades duras y por lo general satíricas pero que aún así hacían reír a sus espectadores. Hipócrita el que condenaran lo que tan agradable les hacía reír en las noches.

Soberbia, pecado tan humano como maldito, admirador de virtudes e ignorante de defectos.

La soberbia era una vanagloria de la belleza propia. Pero él podía vanagloriase con propiedad de su propia belleza etérea, inclusive sin pecar de soberbia. Al fin y al cabo, sus virtudes físicas podían ser apreciadas hasta por el más ruin de los seres, sus hermosos cabellos de oro resplandecerían hasta en la más lúgubre luz, y sus ojos -oh sus ojos- podrían destilar su brillo celeste cegando a su paso. Sin duda alguna Dorian Gray podría ser la encarnación de la hermosura.

Y agregando a sus grandes virtudes visuales, se encontraba su adorable ingenuidad, su poco interés en la superficial sociedad. Era un joven rico y prometedor, sin gustarle la vida bohemia como a tantos otros londinenses. Y era quizás este rasgo en su persona, lo que hacía brillar tan intensamente su mirada. Ingenuidad, inocencia y confianza podían apreciarse entre sus matices de azul.

Dorian tenía aún así unos cuantos defectos; no hacía más actividades que las propias de su clase social: eventos de beneficencia, conciertos de piano, y ahora modelaje para él. Era casi inútil, como si él mismo hubiese sido la demostración de una obra de arte. Estaba vivo para ser admirado y contemplado, más no para ser de utilidad.

Por todo esto Basil Hallward se había encantado con él, con el joven inocente que aún no había sido manchado por el mundo. Porque al juntar sus ojos negros con los azules de Dorian, podía creer que en el cinismo moderno aún había esperanza para la honestidad y bondad. Características que poseía muy bien su amigo.

Dorian Gray podía ser la máxima expresión de soberbia, claro que si la tuviera. Dorian Gray era demasiado humilde y modesto como para caer en ella, él mismo no notaba el magnetismo que irradiaba y su propia belleza. Y Basil deseaba que nunca en su vida recayera en ella, o sino el mágico encanto de Dorian se acabaría, como el relato de Psique y Eros. Si Dorian descubría el valor de su propia belleza el influjo terminaría, y su hermosura se quebraría hasta ser hueca y no representar más al ser humano que fue.

Por eso Basil no quería que alguien tan especial como Dorian Gray conociese a alguien tan cínico como Henry Wotton. Henry podía influir de manera descomunal en los que los rodeaban, con su magnifico ingenio y mordaz humor. Y no dudaría en influir en las percepciones de Dorian, no dudaría en abrirle las puertas a sus pensamientos sobre la vida, y por sobre todo, lo que más preocupaba a Basil: no dudaría en hacerle ver su propia belleza.

Si tan solo el destino no hubiese estado en su contra aquella tarde. Aquel mismo destino que lo llevó a conocer a Dorian Gray se lo había quitado para dárselo al mundo.

Pero aún existía su retrato, su perfecto retrato.

Que lamentable que Basil Hallward no hubiese sabido que sería aquella obra la que hundiría totalmente al joven de cabellos dorados.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** de todos los libros que he leído, El Retrato de Dorian Gray es sin duda al que más cariño le tengo. Sus personajes tan humanos, tan perdidos, como un perfecto desarrollo de caracteres. Y la pluma sin igual de Oscar Wilde lo hacen una obra espléndida. 


End file.
